Aircraft noise from commercial and private jet aircraft is an undesirable byproduct of modern aviation. The growth of air travel and the number of jet aircraft operating at present day airports throughout the world has led to an ever increasing level of jet aircraft noise. Additionally, as residential dwellings have been constructed closer and closer to commercial airports, more and more individuals have been exposed to noise from the operation of commercial and private jet aircraft. It will be appreciated that jet aircraft noise is particularly acute during takeoff and landing procedures. During takeoff, the engines on commercial jet aircraft are often operated at maximum thrust and therefore generate very significant sound pressure levels.
To reduce jet noise at commercial airports, various noise abatement procedures and regulations have been implemented in many cities and communities around the world. These abatement procedures often involve monitoring the noise level generated by departing and incoming jet aircraft at various times of the day, the use of nighttime curfews, the use of preferred runways, the use of noise-based landing fees, fines for exceeding predetermined noise levels, limitations on early morning departure times, and various other restrictions. The number of airports that have implemented in many cities some form of noise-related operational restriction has grown dramatically in recent years and is expected to continue to rise.
Aircraft noise is also an important consideration from the perspective of passengers and crew members on board an aircraft while the aircraft is traveling at cruise conditions. Aircraft with quieter interiors are preferred by crew, passengers and airlines. Low cabin noise can be an important marketing factor for airlines.
Thus, there is a continuing need to reduce the noise produced by jet engines used on jet aircraft, both commercial and private, so that cabin noise, as well as community noise experienced around an airport, can be reduced.